Zoo School
by ponytail30527
Summary: It's time for school! and Marshal's not happy one bit. What can the others do to make it seem better?


**Yay! It's my last story before I post Father's day! Hey that rhymes! **

**Now the kids are starting school, so Marshal is grumbly. Maybe he'll like school. Maybe he won't. Who knows?**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar!**

It was set. The young animals at the zoo were going to school! The first day was tomorrow, and only Athena was excited about it. The others…not so much.

"Isn't this going to be great?" Athena asked for the millionth time in a row inside the H.Q. "We're actually going to school!"

Elli smiled. She wasn't sad about school, but she wasn't jumping around as excited as Athena was. She'd have to wake up earlier, but she'd get to see her friends more.

Marshal moaned. "Can't I just be homeschooled like Ariel?" he asked Skipper.

Skipper sighed. "I told you Marshal, we need to stay and train. It's our job to protect this zoo, and I've never taken that lightly."

Marshal opened his beak.

"No you can't skip school and train with us." Skipper answered. Marshal had asked at least a dozen times today.

"pft! Please, I wouldn't ask that again!" Marshal lied.

"Oh, so what were you going to say?" Skipper asked.

"I…it's just that…..you see…" he stammered trying to think of something to say.

Skipper nodded. "Oh yeah, you should ask your new teacher that." He said before chuckling a little bit.

"Mr. Mason will make a fine teacher, along with Phil of course." Kowalski said. He thought about being the teacher, but like Skipper said, it was his job as well as the other members of his team to keep their zoo safe.

"Yeah, we'll have loads of fun." Elli said trying to left Marshal's sprits up.

Buttons nodded.

"I'll tell you what school's loads of." Marshal started to say until he saw Skipper's "Don't say it" glare. "It's a load of fabulous wonderful adventures." He said smiling.

Skipper smiled, but King Julien wouldn't have bought that. Or would he?

"Well it's time for bed." Private said turning off the T.V.

"I'm not tired." Marshal whined.

Skipper turned towards Rico. "Rico, you know what to do."

Rico nodded and made his way towards Marshal. Oh boy!

Marshal cowered as his crazy uncle got closer to him. "What are you going to do to me?" he said in a frightened whisper.

Rico got right in front of Marshal's face and yawned.

Marshal stared at him confused. "Yawning? That'll help me go to sleep?"

Elli started yawning too, then Athena, then Buttons, then Private, and then the others started to yawn as well. It was contagious! (We all know it is!)

Marsha then felt a yawn come up to his throat. He tried to hold it in.

Buttons yawned again and stretched his flippers.

Kowalski yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Skipper, his own dad, yawned and scratched the side of his belly.

Marshal sat and tried to hold it in, but he then yawned and gave into the trick. "Okay okay! I'm heading to bed!" Marshal yelled as Skipper put him in the incubation chamber and tucked him in.

"Night Marshal" Skipper said with a smile.

Marshal smiled. "Night dad" then he closed his eyes.

**The next day . . . . . . . **

"Wake up Athena! I thought you'd be halfway to school by now." Marshal said as she shook Athena's body.

Athena fluttered her eyes open. "Huh. What?" she mumbled still half asleep. "What day is it?" she asked sitting herself up rubbing her little brown eyes.

Marshal sighed and rolled his blue eyes. "I can't believe you forgot! I've been trying to forget since yesterday." Marshal said.

Athena's eyes popped open. "School starts today!" she said smiling now that she remembered. "No wonder. You usually don't get up till noon."

Marshal moaned. "How sweet those days were. I knew I should've woken up Buttons instead of geeky beak here."

"Jerk face" Athena said crossing her flippers across her chest.

"Anyone that's excited about school's a geek. It's a scientifical fact." Marshal said with a smirk.

"Scientifical isn't a word genius!" Athena yelled.

"Guys, will you please stop fighting and help me wake up Buttons?" Elli asked walking between the two. "I've been trying to wake him up for five minutes." She pointed to the sleeping penguin.

"I know what to do." Marshal said. "Bomb!"

Buttons popped up. "Kaboom?" he asked looking around the H.Q.

"Nope, but it's time to get up." Marshal said placing his flipper on his shoulder. "Maybe later dude" he whispered so the others couldn't hear

Buttons moaned, but got up.

When everyone was awake, they got ready for the day. They ate breakfast, brushed their feathers, watched a little bit of the news, checked for enemy agents, then the kids made their way out the door.

"Bye!" they waved as they waddled out the metal door.

"Have a good day at school!" Private said with a wave as he watched them leave.

**Heading to school. . . . . . . . **

"I still think school's a stupid idea." Marshal said as they walked along the brick wall to the zoovinier shop. It was early, so the sun was just making its way into the sky.

Athena sighed annoyed. "It can be fun if you don't look at the negatives."

"We live in a place where foods delivered to us, there's a T.V., and a pool. Frankly I'm wondering why our dads want to leave home every night to exercise and do recon around the zoo." Marshal said.

"Because it's their duty to keep us and everyone else in the zoo safe" Elli answered. "Just like uncle Skippa said."

Buttons giggled. "Duty"

Marshal laughed. "So they poop to keep us safe?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"I think I can handle it though. It'll only be like one hour." Marshal said when they were done laughing.

"Homework" Buttons grunted out.

"Wait! Work at home! You mean I have to learn at home too?" Marshal whined. "Who invented homework? I'll kill him."

"Hey! It could've been a girl, and homework's been around so long a boy _or_ girl that invented it is already dead!" Athena snapped.

"Well it might've been a boy. Considering that girls weren't always allowed to go to school." Elli said.

"What? How come it's always so much harder for guys?" Marshal asked.

"Girls have it tough too! We've been fighting to have the right to go to school and vote for years." Athena said.

"Wow girls are stupid. They actually wanted to go to school." Marshal said laughing.

"HEY!" Elli and Athena yelled.

"Buttons agrees with me." Marshal said putting a flipper around the kaboom loving penguin. "Right Buttons?"

"Uh-hu!" Buttons said nodding his head with a grin on his beak.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Boys"

Elli nodded in agreement.

**At school . . . . . . . .**

"Good morning class." Mason said to Peanut, Eggy, Lucky, Lilly, Nellie, Elli, Marshal, Athena, Buttons, Prince J.J, Maurisa, and Haley.

"Good morning Mr. Mason." The kids chorused as they sat on a blanket that read "The Central Park Zoo" in really big letters. Hopefully no one will notice the fur and feathers on it!

Phil waved his hands over Mason's head.

"Good morning Mr. Phil." the kids said before erupting with giggles.

Mason starred at them confused. "What the- Phil! Oh you filthy monkey! Come back here!" he hollered as he chased Mason around the zoo one of his hairy fist waving in the air.

The kids laughed as their teachers ran around the room.

Marshal laughed and looked over to his best friends Eggy and Peanut. _Maybe school won't be so bad after all. _He thought to himself. _That is until it gets educational!_

**Yeah, not the longest story ever, but it's done! I was going to have the kids go to school in my next story Father's day, do I didn't want to confuse anyone. You read right, Father's Day will be up next!**

**Review! Please!**

**If you have an idea for something the kids could do at school, put it in a comment. I love to get ideas from both authors and anonymous reviews. Don't worry; I'll give you the credit! **

**BYE!!!**


End file.
